Dissenters
The Dissenters are a recently founded and growing political faction in Roam. Notable Current Members 971 Crooked Nusal Candoam, C. (61) Former Governor of Further Inachria. Was recalled in disgrace following a trial for corruption by Hessal Varagy, who held a personal grudge against Crooked Nusal for seizing his inheritance (as one of Moody Machyal’s lackeys) during the Tyranny while Hessal was in exile in Issycria. Is not Conduit due to the longevity of Craven Coltal Candoam, and his term as Consul (following Moody Machyal’s sudden death, to appease the supporters of Moody Machyal) was not as profitable as he had hoped. Is getting on a bit, and has no prospects of political gain due to Hessal, so will resort to corruption and violence to get what he feels he has been robbed of. Is not smart enough to realise that Scruval Qualens brought about his downfall. 938 Jumpy Pronimal Juctor Candoam, C. Husband (64). Humiliated by Trucidal as Consul at the Hercudean Well. Father of 1172 Pronimal's Cortisy Juctor, thus father-in-law to 1254 Coughy Pagnal Juctor, C. 1373 Crooked Otibryal Candoam Voriel, M. Son (37). Presided over several dodgy trials as Marshal last year, with judgements repeatedly overturned by Hessal Varagy, as Sentinel. 1539 Lazy Nusal Candoam Voriel, B. Son (28). Current Bursar. 1748 Nusal Voriel-Cuinsal Candoam, O. Half-Son. (23) 1869 Nusal Sarevir Candoam, O. Half-Son (20). Current Officer of 2 years. 1013 Rash Donimal Sarevir, G. (58) Former Governor of Crylalt; Current Conduit of Sarevir. Undermined and humiliated by Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal during his time as Governor due to incompetence and mild corruption, and thus resents his “puppet” Hessal Varagy. Has been passed over for Consulship on several occasions. Is rumoured to have murdered his wife Renyal’s Intervy Voriel during the Second Civil War / Machyal’s Tyranny. Is currently married to Patriarch and Conduit of Candoam Craven Coltal Candoam, a marriage which once promised prestige but has delivered only ridicule and disappointment. 1949 Craven Parytal Sarevir Candoam Son (18). Resentful of nickname inherited from half-father 679 Craven Coltal Candoam, C.. 911 Prellal Juctor-Amussal, M. (67) Current Conduit of Juctor. Humiliated in battle against Trucidal during Home War. Has stood as Consul several times (more recently out of own pocket due to lack of support from Juctor family, who consider him an embarrassment). Fought for Moody Machyal during the Second Civil War under Young Sural Pavinny Ops. Thinks that he deserves more respect, and that he is being continually punished for one mistake. 1214 Vain Varbal Qualens Juctor, C. (44) Recent Consul and current Scion of Qualens. Was defeated (under with his father Vain Prellal) by Moody Machyal and his son Proud Machyal at the Battle of Delebram during the Second Civil War. His father made peace with the defeat, but Vain Varbal still resents Proud Machyal for humiliating him (and Hessal Varagy by extension). Is frustrated by longevity of father and believes that Patriarchy should be term-limited or open to abdication (or that Patriarchs should not be allowed to be Conduits?). 1201 Fawning Pampal Sarevir Voriel, C. Husband (44). Consul four years ago. 1519 Vain Lecarol Qualens Juctor, B. Brother (29). Bursar last year. 1682 Constrincal Qualens Sarevir, O. Son (26). Current Officer of 7 years, and rival of 1780 Flashy Donimal Juctor Qualens, O. . Married to 1147 Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal Sarevir, M.. 1739 Piggy Pampal Sarevir Qualens, O. Half-Son (24). Officer of 5 years. 1849 Fawning Parytal Sarevir Qualens, O. Half-Son (21). Current Officer of 3 years. 1966 Constrincal Sarevir Qualens Half-Son (18). 1147 Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal Sarevir, M. (48) Head of the Voriel-Cuinsal slave-dealing syndicate, and the second-richest man in Roam. Forced through relaxation of slaves’ rights during the Home War, humiliating then Consul Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal. Rival with Proud Machyal (thus Hessal) due to his stealing the limelight during piracy crisis when young Officer Salty Semural Voriel-Cuinsal Candoam had died, and Uvinal expecting (due to family connection) to be appointed to put down pirates. Has a sweetheart deal with Scruval Qualens regarding agricultural slaves for his estates in Issycria in exchange for Scruval using his influence in the Senate to curtail any return of slaves’ rights to pre-Home War levels. 1646 Brillal Voriel-Cuinsal Candoam, O. Son (27). Officer of 5 years. 1695 Uvinal Candoam Voriel, O. Half-Son (25). Officer of 5 years. Son-in-law to Crooked Nusal Candoam. 1756 Sodden Parytal Voriel-Cuinsal Candoam, O. Son (23). Current Officer of 4 years. 1950 Young Latavyal Candoam Voriel, O. Half-Son (18). Current Officer of 1 year. 1534 Rambling Parytal Voriel-Cuinsal, B. "Cousin" and son-in-law (28). Current Bursar. 1689 Tantanal Voriel-Cuinsal Candoam, O. "Cousin" and son-in-law (25). Officer of 2 years. 1741 Prellal Voriel-Cuinsal Juctor, O. "Cousin" (24). Officer of 1 year. Son-in-law of 1254 Coughy Pagnal Juctor, C. through 2026 Varbas Qualens 1748 Nusal Voriel-Cuinsal Candoam, O. "Cousin" (23). Officer of 1 year. 1887 Semural Voriel-Cuinsal Juctor "Cousin" (20). 1942 Tersal Voriel-Cuinsal Qualens "Cousin" (18). Potential Members 1248 Lumosural Osty Voriel, S. Lost dirtily fought Consular election to 1187 Hessal Varagy, C. while supported by 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. Might lose Qualens support in favour of 1319 Hessal Barbar Juctor, S. and will take Voriel-Cuinsal money to oppose them. Hatred of Varagy and Proud Machyal for dragging his reputation through the mud may drive him into the arms of the Dissenters. He is married to Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal Sarevir's son 1756 Sodden Parytal Voriel-Cuinsal Candoam, O. 1034 Toothless Devisal Qualens-Donimal Barbar, G. Feels like career has stalled following loss of a depleted legion in Crylalt to Osa Tusk and Inachiron. Toothless Devisal will stand as the Qualens candidate. At 57, he is quite old to be a serious contender, but does have decent connections. He was Governor of Fuscry during the Tyranny (as son-in-law of Moody Machyal throught 1074 Machyal's Amby Sarevir) but has held no office since, due to his unpopularity due to losing a legion in Crylalt. He is a close cousin of 1054 Scruval Qualens, C., and has been courted by the Dissenters, so might step aside to campaign for Uvinal if Scruval backs him, throwing his lot in with the new party in the hope that some political advancement might fall his way as a result. Far stronger Qualens candidates might return from well duties elsewhere in the coming years, so Toothless Devisal needs to make the most of this chance. 1091 Otibryal Sarevir Voriel, C. God-brother to 1147 Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal Sarevir, M. Served together as Officers from -29 to -26 in the Provincial and First Civil Wars, as Marshals in -12 and as Bursars in -9. They are close friends, and it is not at all obvious which way Otibryal would swing in the case of open hostilities.